That's Not Me
by LycoX
Summary: Felicity never got the happy ending with Oliver she had been hoping for when she started to have feelings for him. (A one-shot what if? possibility in the future after 'Ghosts of Oliver Queen)
**That's Not Me**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this nicely enough continues my campaign of forever being Anti-Olicity. This is a what if? possibility of how things could go for Oliver and Felicity after the events of my 'Ghosts of Oliver Queen' story.**

* * *

 **Las Vegas 2018**

Ever since Felicity Smoak had moved back to Las Vegas, life hadn't exactly been the greatest. Sure she was around her mom again more often and things were definitely better then what they were before and she had a great job that actually suited her talents. But the lack of a love life and very few friends was something that really sucked. The reason Felicity had left Starling City started way back in 2013, roughly a few months after the whole Ghost business and at first the former blonde had thought things were going to go in a pleasant direction for her and Oliver. But somehow and someway, an old friend of Oliver's from his time away by the name of John Constantine showed up with two people who weren't quite so dead anymore. Those being Oliver's love interest Shado from Lian Yu and his best friend Tommy Merlyn.

Seeing those two alive and whole had been a shock to the system for everyone but also a very happy thing in all things considered. As this meant it allowed for Tommy and Laurel to have another chance to make things right. And boy did they ever! Even though they did have to deal with a lot of red tape where his death his concerned but it was worth it and thankfully with the connections they had it made things easier for Shado as well. Her twin sister showing up a week or two later was another surprise as Oliver had failed to mention he had called her to anyone. Though Shado wasn't too displeased by the action since it meant she was able to be with her sister again. Everyone had tried to get Constantine to explain what happened since neither Shado or Tommy would tell the story.

But the man refused to talk about it, claiming that it would be a tale that would be too hard to believe considering the circumstances behind it. Plus the fact he looked rather shaken over the whole thing made it another factor for why he refused to talk about it. But Oliver never pushed the man as he was just happy to have two people he cared most about back in his life and even hugged the man much to their surprise as he wasn't always the type to initiate things like that since coming back from the Island. Sara had been greatly thrown off by the fact Shado and Tommy were alive one again but quickly got past it and you could often spot the three hanging out a lot together and sometimes sharing stories about Oliver to a highly amused Shado. And even though the archer wasn't always happy about certain details getting out, the happiness he saw from Shado made it all worth it for him.

As time went on, everyone including Felicity noticed how Oliver and Shado gradually gravitated towards one another. And for the hacker, it was something she hated seeing as she had really and truly hoped it would have happened for her and Oliver instead. The long lost love even joined the team as their second archer with the codename Uzume after the Goddess Ame-no-Uzume who was said to be something of a persuader. And it certainly fit too as the Japanese archer often was able to reason with Oliver to a more satisfying conclusion with ease then what the others were able to do at times. Eventually, Oliver and Shado stopped their dancing around one another and became an official thing much to a heartbroken Felicity's sadness. Sure she had suspected it was going to happen but actually seeing it happen had been a whole other thing.

After that, Felicity barely could stand to be in the Foundry with the team as she couldn't watch what should have been her doing various things with Oliver. Thea was a huge fan of the woman's and the daughter of Yao Fei, along with Mei had taken to the young girl as if she were another sister to them. Something Moira and Thea had honestly loved a great deal. Mei was a great mentor in certain subjects to Thea while Shado taught her basic first aide and some fairly sweet archery techniques she knew of thanks to her father and her time on the Island of Lian Yu. Oliver, Diggle, Sara, and even Shado had tried to convince her to come back but the girl couldn't do it. She loved saving lives but she couldn't watch the re-united lovers anymore.

Her leaving the team and even the city a few days later turned out to be a damned good thing too when an old friend turned enemy of Oliver's showed up alive and well by the name of Slade Wilson. The man was looking for revenge and when he spotted Shado and Mei, his rage had grown higher and the refusals by both girls to be on his side only enraged him further. Shado's medical know how and some friends from Central were even instrumental in stopping the man when she shot an arrow laced with a cure straight into his chest. Felicity even only knew about any of that thanks to John. Though she soon found herself even further heart broken when she learned that his ex-wife had recommended someone for her old role in the team after Oliver had made a few inquiries. A woman named Naomi Singh and after that, Felicity refused to really talk with any of the team much to Diggle's unhappiness.

And as she sat down on the couch in her small but comfortable one bedroom apartment with a bucket of Rocky Road Ice Cream, she absent mindedly paid little attention to the tv while messing with her tablet from time to time. Though what was said next on the tv instantly caught her attention however. " _In tonight's top entertainment story, Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries and son of Mayor Moira Queen of Star City has officially tied the knot with long time girlfriend_ _and nurse_ _Shado_ _Feising as of today._ _Officially making him no longer available to anyone who wanted a taste of their own when it comes to that hottie._ _We here at Entertainment News wish the happy newlyweds all the best in their lives_ _together_ _as a married couple._ "

Felicity sat there on the couch, stunned by what she had just heard. Stunned and heart broken once again as a part of her had still held out hope that Oliver would have eventually changed his mind and realied his mistake where she was concerned. "I guess that's not happening for me… Like, ever." Muttered the hacker despondently while briefly entertaining the idea of bankrupting the two before shaking it off.

Good thing she had her ice cream to eat away her sorrows with she supposed. As she was definitely going to need it…

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks. Before any of you go off and start crying about how I hate Felicity, let me make one thing clear, I do NOT hate her. I do however hate Olicity. Which is a big difference between the two things. I also am not a fan of Laurel either so don't even try and accuse me of that. Anyways… Until next time!**


End file.
